


Stretching

by Viridian5



Series: Pike and Benny Stash [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: First Times, M/M, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-09
Updated: 2001-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair is fair, so Pike tries to take a turn on the bottom.</p><p>(A Pike & Benny joint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching

**Author's Note:**

> For the Friday night Bindlefolk, who started me thinking about Pike and Benny again. Thanks to D'Sharon for the read-through.
> 
> I wrote the climactic _::cough::_ scene while listening to _No Talking Just Head_ by The Heads.

The air from the rotating fan kept giving Pike chills as it blew a cool breeze on the trails Ben's tongue left on his skin. Benny's mouth slid down his ass in small nibbling kisses before settling in to rim him mercilessly, licking and thrusting in. Whimpering, Pike humped the mattress, his pleasure and desperation increasing as something stroked his balls. He never could have imagined any of this or how it would feel. The first time Benny had suggested it, he'd been repulsed. Now he kept pushing back for more, deeper....

"You're such a slut," Ben said as he took a moment's break to lick the sensitive inside of Pike's thigh.

"You're the one with your tongue in my ass."

"Oh, right, that's what I should be doing." And the tongue returned, hot and wet.

It was so good, but then Ben stopped and replaced it with something blunter, longer, slick in a different way. It burned a bit going in. "Ben, what are you--" It hit his prostate in strokes, making him moan, but it hurt too....

"It's okay, Pike. Relax. It'll be good."

It got thicker on the next stroke, and Pike lost it. Panicked. He stiffened in that old, familiar Dad's-home way, which made his ass clench, which made the pain worse. The thing inside him felt huge. Benny made some kind of strangled sound.

"I can't, Ben. I can't--"

"Okay. Ease up, though."

Pike tried to relax, deliberately slowing his breathing and trying to go loose. He felt Benny withdraw, leaving his ass to himself again. Pike rolled onto his side, still breathing deeply.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Pike. I thought you were ready for this. I didn't give you any notice because I figured you'd tie yourself up in knots expecting it."

"You're right on the last one." Pike shuddered under Ben's caresses. "I'm sorry."

"We're good. I like anything you do. Well, anything except when you almost take my fingers off. Jesus, you got some grip."

"I'll kill you if you make me laugh." His ass still throbbed a little, and he felt almost slimy inside. He had this weird idea that his buttcheeks were sliding apart from having the slick in there. Oh yeah, like his ass would fall apart. "I'm an idiot." His father was in another fucking _state_ and didn't even know if he was still alive.

"I'll kill them."

"They didn't do anything like that. I come from a long line of homophobes."

"There's _Deliverance_\--" Benny grabbed him before he could leave the bed in a huff. "Okay, mentioning hillbilly movies with Burt Reynolds in them was a dumb move. Dumb. I deserve to get slapped upside the head."

"That's for sure."

Ben liked it, just about begged to get fucked sometimes, and Pike's cock was much bigger than two fingers. He loved to watch it slide into Ben's body. And Pike was getting hard again.

Ben had never stopped being hard. "Do you want me to finish you off?"

Sometimes he hated liking this so much, wanting it so much, needing it so much. "Yes." But was it fair that Ben let Pike fuck him while Pike guarded his own ass? Shit.

But Benny was stroking his cock and thrusting against his ass now. As they moved together, their sweat-slick skin making Pike glide within the circle of Benny's arms, everything seemed perfect. Safe. Benny came first, which set Pike off.

As Ben snuggled closer and started to drowse, Pike stared at the wall. He trusted Ben more than he'd ever trusted anyone in his life. It was time he started acting like it.

When he woke up the next morning, Pike was no closer to an answer. The panic attacks had to stop, but how could he do that? Well, he had a day to think about it. He just hoped he could get some actual work done while he thought about it.

As he showered, Pike thought about how it felt and what it looked like when he fucked Benny, the velvet hot clutch around his cock, the feeling of connection, the sight of Benny's body letting him in. Jerking off, he knew that he had to give Ben the same chance. It was only right.

  


* * *

Benny woke alone with the memory of a fast but loving kiss on his forehead from hours ago. A usual morning. He stretched, dressed, and left, unable to stay surrounded by Pike's scent and things when Pike himself wasn't there. Without anything better to do, he went to his parents' house. Hey, he had to show up once in a while, and they wouldn't be there at 11 a.m. on a weekday morning. Benny never thought he would want to work, but with Pike working and today being one of his free days, he had nothing to do with himself.

Nothing to do but think. Like that ever ended well.

He wanted Pike's ass--hell yeah--but he wanted Pike to want him wanting his ass. He knew he'd get that ass someday, but it mattered to him how he got it. Knowing that Pike probably had some stupid idea of fair-is-fair, that he'd lie back and think of England while Benny was fucking him, made Benny feel very sad. Pike was missing out and didn't know it, so it was Benny's job to teach him how incredible it could feel.

Question was, how? Pike had panicked and clenched down so hard that Benny had thought he was going to lose the fingers. The thought of training Pike with the toys he'd trained with--if Pike was willing, of course--made him so hard, but he didn't even know if that was safe, sterilizer or not. Maybe putting a condom on it would work.

He didn't want Pike offering himself out of duty; Benny wanted Pike hot and begging for it, bent over something with his ass wiggling or on the bed with his legs spread wide open....

With his dick responding on cue, Benny saw where this was going, so he got a tube of slick and some toys before lying down on his unmade bed. He never slept in it anymore, but that didn't mean he had to make it. He snatched the undershirt draped on the headboard and breathed its scent in deeply, wondering if Pike ever missed them, then unzipped his pants and pulled them off.

Benny slicked his fingers, then teased himself with slow stroking circles around and around before he slid the first one in. He knew himself well enough by now to immediately hit the sweet spot, sending tingling shudders through his body. He couldn't make Pike believe how good this felt just by talking about it, and it wouldn't feel good to Pike while his muscles were clenching in terror. Benny had started experimenting on himself ages ago with the idea that, at the worst, it would feel weird, but Pike expected pain.

Pike expected pain in too many things.

Renewed anger at Pike's family made Ben want this reaming to be rough and hard. Because Pike should be angry at them. Taking a perfectly good person and fucking him up so badly that he kept on being fucked up even after they couldn't reach or hurt him anymore.

Benny slicked up the dildo and slid it in with a fast thrust, because Pike was angry and needed this. He used bigger, thicker ones at times, but this one reminded him of Pike's cock, long and slender. It was also dark blue silicone, but he couldn't exactly buy a real cock.

Stage set, Benny placed the undershirt over his face, losing himself in the scent. Once he had a hard, fast rhythm going with the dildo, Benny started to stroke his cock, trying to recreate Pike's grip and slide. It always amazed him how much strength Pike had in those thin hands, but that was just Pike, full of hidden strength, easy to underestimate. He couldn't get his hand speeds matched up, but he could live with it. Pike could be close to the edge, losing finesse.

Yeah. Desperate, wanting this so badly, just like Benny did. Both strokes fast and harsh, his hand clutching then releasing Benny's cock, trying not to hurt but needing this _now_, his cock trying to bury itself to the hilt in Benny's body.

This would be fast.

Fuck, he was close. The next thrust he made with the dildo was wild and deep, unsteady, like Pike losing it, ready to explode. His own broad fingers were Pike's thin fingers gripping at his cock spasmodically, and he heard Pike's ghost voice gasping, "Come _on_...."

"Benjamin?" The door muffled her voice only a little.

Fuck. He was dying here, needing to come, and she.... She could ignore him for days, but the moment he had his cock in his hand and nine inches of silicone up his ass, she got interested in his life.

He shook his head to flip the undershirt off. "I'm in the middle of something, Mom!" Did he lock the door? Benny turned his face. Yeah.

What the hell was she doing home right now anyway?

"I heard noises."

"I'm exercising. I'm stretching!" Do not giggle. Do _not_ giggle. "I have everything in hand, don't worry!" He sure did, clamped down hard. No way he was letting go with her on the other side of the door. Associate his mom with Pike and sex? Hell no.

He was so bad and going straight to hell. Yup.

If she had any thoughts on his choice of words, she kept them to herself. "All right. I'll be downstairs for a while."

"Thanks." Just _go_. Ben let out a sigh as he heard her walk away from the door.

Okay, less noisy so Mommy won't notice a thing. Benny stuffed the edge of Pike's undershirt into his mouth, which had a nice side benefit of cutting off his ability to breathe a bit, giving him a nice lightheadedness. He draped the rest of the undershirt back over his face, blocking out the world. And went for it, cock sliding in Pike's hand, Pike's silicone cock thrusting deeply up into him. He missed the familiar feel of Pike's bony body moving against him, but he did his best, grunting through wet cotton as he imagined himself to orgasm, shooting hard.

As Benny's breathing slowly returned to normal, feeling warm and loose, he took the undershirt off his face. Now it smelled more like his sweat, spit, and jizz than Pike, so it was time to return it.

There had to be a way to break through Pike's fear and show him that he was safe, but Benny didn't see it yet.

  


* * *

Work seemed to take forever, and Pike hadn't exactly been good for much with the hard-on that kept popping up and all the thinking he'd been doing. Hours and hours and hours. Helplessly seeing sex in every auto part fitting into other auto parts. Getting horny checking people's oil, for fuck's sake. Psyching himself up. He would do this. He wanted to do this. Actually, he did want to do this. That didn't mean he didn't still feel terrified, but he wanted to know what Benny felt while doing it.

He was nuts. He almost pitied Ben for having to face him when he was like this.

When Pike unlocked his door, he saw Benny waiting right on the other side. Ben got out an "Uhm, Pike--" before Pike grabbed and kissed him deeply, backing him into the wall.

"Do me," Pike said. How his heart didn't pound its way through his ribcage, he didn't know. "I want you to. I want you to fuck me." He still wore his coveralls and smelled of various acrid car fluids, but Benny seemed to like that, and his hands were clean, so.... Or he could shower or they could shower together or something. He didn't think he could wait much longer.

Ben was hard against him and stunned and obviously trying to keep his mind working long enough to ask the good, sensitive questions. Like if Pike really wanted this, or if he wanted this for the right reasons.

Pike watched the struggle for a bit, then said, "Yes and yes. I want it. I want you." He backed up his words with kisses and feverish stroking, pulling Ben's T-shirt out of his pants. "You seem to enjoy the hell out of it, so I should at least give it a shot, right? This isn't something about me letting you fuck me to try to make you happy. I want it. I've been thinking about it all day." Turning himself on and scaring the hell out of himself.

Benny breathed in. "Okay, okay. Wow, 'thinking' works for once. We need... slick. And a cockring, because there's no way in hell I'll last long enough without it."

"Yeah. Go." Pike let go, and Benny moved so fast that he should have left a cloud of dust and speed lines behind him. As he soon as he got back he started to strip Pike out of the coveralls. Pike said, "I could--"

Benny smacked his hands away. "Mine."

"If I don't do something I'll--"

But Benny had them open and started to peel him like a banana, tangling him up so badly that he fell over, hitting the floor, leaving him a giggling mess, with the emphasis on "mess."

"Forgot the _shoes_," Benny muttered as he worked on Pike's laces and kissed his laughing mouth. "This isn't as easy as it looks."

"This has to be the least efficient strip job I've ever seen."

"Fuck efficiency. I got style. Stop laughing and give me a chance."

"Give me a chance to get up on the bed so I don't get rugburn."

"That would be nasty as all hell, yeah."

As Pike struggled to climb into bed, Benny took advantage of the break to strip his own shirt off, unzip his fly, condom up, and snap the cockring on. Benny wasn't wearing underwear. Sometimes Pike really feared for Big Ben and the boys when he thought of that zipper moving near them, which had him wincing but also giggling crazily again.

"I'm stripping, and you're laughing," Ben said. "My ego is crushed."

Pike finally managed to jerk himself free of the top part of his coveralls but almost got yanked off the bed as Benny pulled off his shoes, socks, and bottoms. He was dying here. Sex scene directed by the Keystone Kops....

Benny shook his head but smirked as he took off his own pants. "Pike."

"We're just... so... fucking... smooth."

"I'm happy."

Ben tongue fucked his navel, making him moan, then moved down to his cock, teasing it with snake-like, wet flickers. He further parted his legs automatically as his dick slid between Benny's lips, in and out and in and out, but jerked as a cool, slick finger circled his hole in teasing strokes. As Ben let Pike's cock slide out of his mouth, he murmured, "Relax. Relax.... It's all good."

"Yeah. Working on it." And it did feel good, even if he did hear his father's voice calling him a fag. Shit, he'd come way too far already to go back now anyway.

Fuck his father.

Okay, maybe not.

This time Pike deliberately relaxed himself as Benny's finger finally slid in. It felt weird but didn't hurt as much as last time. A little burning. Then it hit something inside that felt absolutely incredible. "Fuck," he gasped.

Smiling darkly, Benny looked intent and intense. "I think we got it."

Pike moaned as it withdrew all the way, then whimpered as it came back with more slick and another finger. It hurt and set his whole body glowing all at once, though it started to hurt less and less. Breathing hard, heart pounding, his body melting, he realized that he was moving with the strokes, trying to get more.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Ben muttered. "Do you want another finger or the main event?"

"Nnnnhh."

"Finger." And this time he also made a kind of scissoring motion with them that nearly brought Pike up off the bed. "Ready?"

"Yes. Please."

Benny had his teeth gritted, a look of total concentration and almost pain on his face, as he slowly started to push in. Pike gritted his own teeth at the sudden pain and pressure. Benny was a hell of a lot bigger than three fingers. But Ben crooned, "Relax, relax, you're doing so well, give it a moment," to him, and he breathed in and made himself relax. That made it better, and he started to get used to it. He felt so damned filled. His erection had wilted, but he knew that it was part of the process, something that happened to Ben too. Nothing to be worried about.

Finally Pike felt Benny's balls right against him, which meant that his cock was as far in as it could go. Could he really feel Ben's heartbeat throbbing through it or was it just his ass throbbing? But the pressing inside gave him little sparks of that good feeling he wanted back. He had his legs parted and bent up, draped on Benny, which made the whole thing seem even stranger and more awkward. It all seemed so different from the other end.

Gasping, Benny kissed him. "Fuck, you're tight. Perfect. Ready?"

Pike took a deep breath. "Yeah. Ready. Set. Go."

Benny started to move, shaking in his effort to be gentle and careful, and it hurt, and it hurt, but then it didn't hurt at all. Pike's fingers clenched in the mattress as pleasure rolled him under in waves. He couldn't describe it. Fuck, Benny was inside him. He was hard again, his cock rubbing against Ben during some of the thrusts.

"You have to jerk yourself off," Ben gasped. "I can't do--"

Pike took hold of his cock and stroked hard, which seared his brain as he hit some too-much-pleasure point he didn't know he had. He couldn't think; he just came, screaming.

When he came back, glowing, feeling completely loose, he still rode Benny's thrusts. "Let go, Ben! Ben!" Pike managed to reach down and unsnap the cockring. The bed banged as it hit the wall on Benny's last, coming thrust. Pike just about felt it at the back of his throat, but nothing hurt anymore at this point. Benny collapsed on him, and they sort of melted together for a while.

Benny peppered Pike's skin with lazy, exhausted kisses and looked conspicuously satisfied. "I got into this groove of 'I can't come yet; I can't come yet.' Sorry."

"I got that." Still partly inside him, Benny moved a little every time he did. Wild.

"You liked that?"

"You didn't figure that out when I came screaming?"

Benny pulled out slowly, his body language shouting that he wished he didn't have to, and lobbed the condom at the trash can, tossing it right in, no net. He shoots; he scores.

He immediately settled a possessive arm back over Pike's body as he burrowed close. "You really liked it?"

"_Yes_, idiot boy." He could feel the ache starting to set in, but even that felt kind of good. Not so scary after all.

"'Idiot boy'? You _do_ love me. Lucky me, since I now know you have the greatest ass in addition to all your other good qualities...."

Benny drifted off to sleep with his face tucked into Pike's neck and some of his messy dark hair plastered to the side of Pike's face.

Dad could go fuck himself. Pike had his, and he was happy.

 

### End


End file.
